Frank Hague
Frank Hague is a New Jersey politician played by Chris Mulkey. He is the Mayor of Jersey City during the first and second seasons. The character is based on the real life politician of the same name. Biography Background Hague is a Democrat. He was elected Mayor of Jersey City in 1917. Season 1 Despite their differing party affiliations Hague is a political ally of Republican Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson. Nucky invites Senator Walter Edge and Hague as guests of honor to his birthday celebrations in Atlantic City. He pays for suites at the Ritz Carlton Hotel for both men and arranges their dates for the evening, telling his assistant to ensure that they get laid. Nucky believes that Edge is the key to Atlantic County receiving the Road Appropriations money he is hoping for, knowing that there is $30,000,000 to be distributed across the state. He worries that with a democrat for governor Hague will receive too much of the funding. ("Anastasia") With the band in full swing and the dance floor busy Nucky eats dinner with Commodore Louis Kaestner, Hague, Edge and their dates at Babette's Supper Club. Hague tells a sexist joke involving domestic abuse. Edge turns the subject to Women’s suffrage and Nucky recalls Edge as a supporter of the movement. Edge says that he is in public. Kaestner says he is for suffrage so long as women vote Republican. Hague says the Democrats have a similar attitude. Alderman Damien Fleming stands behind the guests of honour, also with a date. Nucky believes the movement will succeed with 32 states having ratified already. Kaestner believes the suffragettes all need sex; his date says that she does. Nucky says that they should not be afraid and just need to fulfil women voters' wants. Edge wonders what it is that women want and Hague says it does not matter. Hague jokes that Edge is assuming that women have minds at all. Lucy says she has brains and Nucky tries to quiet her. The Commodore asks for Lucy’s opinion on the League of Nations. Nucky explains that it was an international political summit in Paris three weeks prior. Lucy has no opinion but likes the sound of Paris and asks Nucky to take her. Edge observes that she is a thinking woman. Nucky asks Lucy to fetch him a drink and glares at Kaestner before saying Lucy may not be the best example of woman voters. ("Anastasia") Later, Nucky introduces Hague and Edge to Margaret Schroeder. Edge offers a drink and Margaret declines, admitting that she is tee total. Nucky explains that she is a member of the Women’s Temperance League. The politicians nod and Edge notes the awkwardness. Hague asks if Margaret is a suffragette says that she is not officially one but that she comes from Ireland, where women already have the right to vote and that this is true of most civilized countries. Nucky is impressed with her argument. Edge says that they are trying to protect women from the hard truths of life in America. Margaret suggests that this is illogical as women are being denied a meaningful part in their own lives. Edge believes it is a shame Margaret has this attitude and she points out that most women feel the same way. Margaret jokingly suggests that the politicians must have experienced that withholding a woman’s desire must surely result in the woman withholding something the man desires. Edge smiles and asks for clarification. Margaret says that she means alcohol and Edge says the women have not done a good job, raising his glass. Margaret says the party has just begun and Hague tells Edge that he has met his match. Nucky offers to show Margaret to the dressing room. ("Anastasia") Nucky uses a private room for a discussion with Edge and Hague while Eddie Kessler watches the door. Edge tells Nucky that they need to be realistic with a Democrat for governor. Nucky is concerned that the road appropriations money he is expecting will go to Hague. Hague comments that people in Northern New Jersey need roads too and Nucky disagrees. Edge says there is plenty of money to share and Nucky says that he wants his there and then. Edge says that there are limits and Nucky reminds Edge that there were no limits when he helped Edge to run for governor and then the senate. Edge believes he has thanked Nucky enough and compliments his ability as a campaign manager. Nucky explains his need for better transport infrastructure to sustain Atlantic City’s tourism based economy. Hague points out that Nucky also needs roads for bootlegging and asks for plain speaking. Nucky insists that Hague’s constituents do not need the funding as much and says that Hague is looking for a payoff. He demands that Hague give a figure. Hague pauses and says he needs to make some calculations. Nucky jovially complains about Democrats and Edge urges Nucky to be more bipartisan. Nucky jokes that Edge is already packed for the Whitehouse. Edge becomes more serious suggesting that he might be able to aid Nucky by controlling Governor Edwards if he makes it to the Whitehouse. Nucky is annoyed by the lack of certainty and Edge refuses to be drawn into a firm commitment. Edge finishes his drink and asks for a Pimms cup. Nucky seethes when the drink is unavailable. Edge tells Nucky to relax, reminding him that he cannot expect to have everything. ("Anastasia") Nucky eats dinner with Hague. Hague complains about his long wait and Nucky reminds him that he was being put up in a deluxe sweet at the Shelburne Hotel. Hague says that he is a simple man and lists his needs as a bed, a woman, and an envelope full of cash. Nucky says that he delivered all three and asks if Hague plans to fight him on the Road Appropriations Bill. Hague says that he needs to look after his constituents and Nucky argues that there is enough for both of them. Hague wonders why Nucky cannot get his share guaranteed by supporters in Trenton. Nucky points out that Senator Walter Edge is on his way to the white house. Hague jokes about Edge being “the green thumb of the Garden State”. Nucky says that while Edge is not a great emancipator he will be a useful friend. Nucky suggests that if Hague is accommodating regarding the road money then Edge will be Hague’s friend too. Hague asks where they are going next and appears disappointed when Nucky is reluctant. Nucky offers to take Hague to see Hardeen Houdini. ("Family Limitation") Hague and Nucky listen to a naked girl playing the ukulele while eating oysters, smoking cigars and drinking champagne. Nucky observes that it is a lot of noise from a little box and Hague asks which box. Nucky calls him a devil. Hague draws on the cigar and asks Nucky what he wants. Nucky asks for his highway, two lanes from Newark and another road to the Pennsylvania border. Hague notes that this will connect Atlantic City to Philadelphia and New York. Nucky asks if they can make an agreement. Hague defers, warning Nucky that he may be investing too much in Edge. Hague tells Nucky that Edge is a partner in a paving company in Jersey City and will therefore direct the money that Nucky wants to his own company. Nucky wonders why Hague is giving him the information. Hague believes that his relationship with Nucky is more important because it will last longer. He describes them both as bosses and more secure than ambitious politicians like Edge. ("Family Limitation") Hague has sex with two prostitutes, One pours champagne into his mouth while the other spanks her. Nucky watches from across the room, still dressed, while the ukulele player is kneeling before him toying with his clothes. She asks him what he is thinking about and he says that he tries to be good. She tells him that it is too late for the night and undoes his waistcoat. ("Family Limitation") Season 2 Hague visits Atlantic City with the world heavyweight champion, Jack Dempsey, for the birthday party of Atlantic City Mayor Edward Bader. Hague is sponsoring Dempsey's next fight. The party is hosted by Nucky. (What Does the Bee Do?) Season 3 Hague sends a message congratulating Nucky when he is given the St. Gregory's Award by the Catholic Church. Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Political ally (deceased) *Jack Dempsey: Sponsoring fight *Edward Bader: Colleague Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Jersey City Category:Historical figures Category:Politicians Category:Irish people Category:Season 3